


A lions tale

by Memeber



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jon Snow, Classical music references because I want to, F/M, OOC Tywin Lannister (slightly), R Plus L Does Not Equal J, don't fucking flame we don't play LoL, many OOCs, my imagination has run away and I can't catch it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeber/pseuds/Memeber
Summary: Jon Snow, the son of Jaime Lannister and the late Alysanne Hightower, born because Jaime tried to escape the Kingsguard, is raised and educated by Tywin Lannister to be his heir. Watch him grow, scheme, make friends, go to war and achieve everything his grandfather wanted.
Relationships: Alysanne Hightower/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Jon Arryn/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Lysa Tully Arryn/Robert Baratheon
Comments: 59
Kudos: 85





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first try at writing more than just a chapter or two. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Just so I mention it: I appreciate every comment, but please try to stay civil. I know many people are very involved with a lot of characters, and constructive criticism is good, but I don't need anyone to insult anything I writes because he doesn't like it. I know most people would never do that, just wanted to throw that out there.

**283 AC**

Westeros was in disarray. The Tourney of Harrenhall had been the start of it. On the day of the joust, Jamie Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, had not turned up. 

The Mas King demanded he was found so he could be sworn in as a Kingsguard, while his father just searched tirelessly to find him. In the end, he had found him, but only after several months he got information on his location.

He was in a little tower, only with his two guards he had befriended over the time they had served to guard him, one was called Anton, the other one Dan.

But they weren't the only ones in the tower. As it turned out, Jaime had run off together with a Hightowergirl, Alysanne was her name, after he had gotten wind of the Mad King intending to force him into the Kingsguard.

And a maester was with them, but he hadn't been able to save the girl. When Tywin arrived, he heard screams coming from the high window in the tower. 

After he had told the guards who he was, he rushed to the top. In the room were the girl, a baby and his son. The maester had left to get medicine for the girl, but Tywin could see that she was beyond saving.

He saw her whisper something into Jamies ear, and sink back into her pillow out of exhaustion. 

In the end, everything had been quick. Aerys had gotten wind of him finding his son and as much as he hated to, he had to let his son go. His last promise to him was that he would care for the boy. Jaime had told him his wife wanted to call him Jon, and he couldnt refuse the girl her last wish.

The next months Tywin had done nothing but hole himself up inside of Casterly Rock. He watched as his first grandson opened his green eyes that shone golden in the middle whenever the sunlight hit them. His hair was as a golden tone just like every Lannister, and Tywin was happy he had the colouring of a true Lannister. 

He had written a lot of letters to Lord Leyton Hightower and received just as much, but in the end they worked things out. They would increase trading between Oldtown and Lannisport, and he had promised to visit with little Jon when he was ready to travel the distance.

Meanwhile, a civil war was ravaging the Seven Kingdoms. A year after Harrenhall, Rhaegar had apparently kidnapped Lyanna Stark, and Brandon Stark and Robert Bratheon had immediately called to arms, together with their foster father Jon Arryn. The result was a new king and queen of Westeros, and a dead Stark.

Hester Tully had gripped the opportunity by its head and married one of his daughters to Robert Baratheon, the other one was supposed to marry Brandon Stark. But after his death on the battlefield, she married the old Lord of the Vale, Jon Arryn.

Tywin had received a letter around the time the marriage was announced. Rickard Stark proposed a marriage between his now heir and his daughter. 

Tywin only reluctantly agreed, but in hindsight it was a good decision. He needed allies, and the Stark heir was the only son of a Lord Protector that was still unmarried. 

Robert Baratheon in the mean time had decided to keep Jaime in the Kingsguard. When the news first arrived, Tywin was seething. That he dared to keep his golden son as a hostage to use against him was the first thing that made him angry enough to plan the inevitable.

When news of Gregor Cleganes new position reached him, it was decided. That Robert Baratheon dared to appoint his knight as a Kingsguard without asking him was bad enough, but he only now learned that the Mountain had betrayed him.

When the rebellion started Tywin told his lords and knights in the entire Westerlands to not take part in any fighting. He would not participate in the war, not after everything that had happened. 

But that giant idiot had decided to join forces with the rebels, and he heard that he had managed to gain Roberts respect after storming the Red Keep and killing the children of Rhaegar Targaryen.

Tywin had become painfully aware again of how dear children and grandchildren could become to their parents or grandparents, and while Aerys had done nothing but spit in his face over the last two years, he had still liked Rhaegar, his children didn't deserve something like this.

But the Mountain deserting him was the last straw for Tywin. He swore to himself that he would bring down Robert with his own hands, and he would do all he could to have Lannisterblood on the throne.

He would work tirelessly to teach Jon everything he knew, and swore to do everything in his power to get him on the throne one day. Of course they would laugh behind his back that he was slow and a coward because he didnt do anything in the Rebellion, but he would show them not to anger a lion, because all you got from it was death.


	2. A day in the life of Jon Lannister

**12 years later**

"Jon, Jon, wake up! Daddy promised we eat breakfast with you!"

Jon was ripped from his dreams by his little cousin storming into his room yelling at him to get up.

Completely disoriented, he looked into the face of Joy, the bastard daughter of his uncle Gerion, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Joy." he said, still tired after his rude awakening. "Jon is grumpy, Daddy!"

Joy was looking at someone who just appeared in the door frame.

"Uncle Gerion! Did you put her up to this?" Jon asked, annoyance written underneath his tired features.

"No, after I said to her we had to wake you up so you could join us breaking our fast she went here all alone!" Gerion replied, faking to be proud of his daughter.

"Hmhmh." Jon hummed into his pillow.

"But she is not wrong about you needing to get up." Gerion added, a smile still plastered on his face. "Yes yes, I'll join you soon in the main hall."

Jon got up from his bed and went to get clothes and wash his face at the bowl with fresh water a servant had prepared for him.

His chambers was the second biggest in all of Casterly Rock, only surpassed by the rooms inhabited by his grandfather, only a few meters away from him.

After Gerion and little Joy left to go get breakfast, a excited Joy already asking when he would come while he could still hear him, he splashed the cold water on his face to wake himself up.

Slipping out of his night clothes he went to get more fitting clothes from his closet. When he opened its doors, a scarlet red dominated his vision.

There was some gold and black in it, but there was not much diversity otherwise. He quickly picked some clothes and put them on.

He would spend a lot of time today together with his grandfather so he wanted to look better than normal, and in his opinion he managed that just fine.

Normally he preferred putting on something that could get dirty, since he spend a lot of time in the trainings yard when he wasn't with his grandfather. He was told he got his love for sword play from his father, and whenever he managed to see him, he always teached him new tricks with his blade.

Apart from his lessons with grandfather and training with a sword he spent a lot of time singing. He knew that his grandfather didn't think it was really useful at first, but he knew everytime he sang something for him, he would always get a small smile out of him.

He was practicing a song called 'Lord Douglas' at the moment, and he couldn't wait singing it for grandfather. Before, he had sung more songs about love and whatever, but the story of the song would actually be interesting for his grandfather.

Satisfied with how he looked in his mirror, he left to find Joy and Gerion to break his fast with them, as requested by his sweet cousin.

He had heard Gerion planned to leave soon to find something, but he hoped he would decide to stay. It would be awfully boring without him, and Gerion was the only one apart from him who liked Tyrion.

He knew Tyrion didn't mind that much, since grandfather had given him that secret task he seemed so much happier, but he could imagine how it felt to be looked at funny by some people because you were born shorter than them.

His two guards followed him the whole way to the main hall with a respectful distance. His grandfather demanded that he was always guarded heavily, and while he didn't like it that much, he wanted it, so he didn't say anything against it.

After a minute he arrived at the main hall and instantly saw where Gerion and Joy were waiting for him together with Tyrion, who seemed as if he also just woke up like him.

He quickly went to them and greeted his uncle. They decided they would get their breakfast directly from the kitchen and then eat in peace alone, so no one would bother them while they ate.

After they instructed a cook where he should send their food to, they got to a empty room with a table and a few chairs, perfect for them to eat in peace.

There even were some pillows that they could stack on Joy's chair so she could eat her food more comfortably without making more of a mess than usually.

While they waited for the food, they all were occupied with entertaining Joy, but when the food arrived Gerion concentrated on getting the food on Joy's platter into her mouth and not all over the table, and Jon and Tyrion had a moment alone.

"Are you excited about our little trip to Oldtown?" Tyrion asked him. Jon took a moment to gulp down the portion of porridge in his mouth.

"Yes, grandfather told me there would be a tourney and the Tyrells would be there as well. I look forward to seeing them again, the last time we met them was two or three years ago." Jon replied before he ate another spoon full of his porridge.

"And why are you so excited to see the Tyrells, or is it just because of one person?" Tyrion asked, smiling slightly at his nephews answer.

Jons cheeks became slightly redder, but he covered his embarrassment perfectly. "Yes, I really look forward to seeing Loras again, or who were you talking about?" he said with the perfect mask his grandfather had teached him very early after he had started giving him lessons.

Tyrion just nodded and surpressed another chuckle. They finished their breakfast rather quickly after that, Jon joining Gerion in the impossible task of getting food into Joy's mouth without her spreading half of it on the wall.

The little girl had just too much energy, even with Gerion and Jon combined, and in the end they still failed miserably. That didn't stop them from enjoying it, and their clothes were still clean when they finished, so they counted it as a win.

After they were all finished and told a servant to give the room behind them a deep cleaning, they all went seperate ways, Gerion and Joy to her lessons and Tyrion finish packing his things for their visit to Oldtown.

It was still a mystery for Jon and his grandfather didn't want to tell him yet, saying it 'wasn't the time' for him to know. Naturally, he also hadn't gotten an answer out of Tyrion.

Jon on the other hand went to his grandfathers solar, telling one of the guards in front of it to announce him to him.

He quickly returned and held the door open for him, and behind Jon his two guards took positions beside the two already standing there.

"Good morning, grandfather." Jon greeted the only person in the room.

"Good morning to you too, little one. Two minutes early, very good. Sit down, sit down, we don't have much time to waste. You know how important our stay at Oldtown will be, do you?", his grandfather asked him, straight to the point as always. Jon sat down on the opposite of his grandfathers desk.

"Yes of course, it's always important that I show the lords of the Reach that I'm a Lion and always stay calm and act like you." Jon answered, a bit confused.

Had he acted not how he was supposed to the last time they visited? Jon didn't think that he did something wrong, but maybe he was wrong.

"No, it's more important than our last visits there. Do you have any idea why?" His grandfather looked at him expectantly.

"Because the Tyrells are there?" Jon knew they were important, as Lord Protectors of the Reach in command of as much troops as the Westerlands, although a lot of them not as well trained as theirs.

"Very good. The last time we saw them I noticed you spend a lot of time with Margaery. I want you to continue spending time with her." Jon didn't think his grandfather would notice that, he thought it hadn't even been that much time.

"Oh. Ok, I can do that, I like spending time with her and Loras too. He always wants to spar with me, can I take my sword with me?" He was very proud of his sword, his grandfather had gifted it to him. Its guard was decorated with snarling golden lions and the handle was wrapped in scarlet leather.

"Yes, you can. But remember to not wear it when we are at the feast or at the tourney, on the journey you can if you want to, but displaying a sword at a tourney without wanting to use it is not fitting for the heir of Casterly Rock, much less wearing it during a feast."

"Of course, grandfather." All in all, Jon was happy he was allowed to have is sword during the journey and at Oldtown, he could show it to Loras when they got time.

"Now, we will go through all the houses in the reach and their sigils again, then we can get ready to leave."


End file.
